


The Prophecy

by Fanofeverything21



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Soulmates, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofeverything21/pseuds/Fanofeverything21
Summary: When Valerie starts having weird dreams (nightmares) and meets this strange man, will she be able to save the world before it's too late?Sorry for the bad summary, this is my first fanfic.





	The Prophecy

Valerie and Yoora were walking down the New York institute’s halls, talking about their new mentor.  
“I don’t know, he seems kinda… strange.” said Yoora.  
“Uhh huh… You’re right…” said Valerie while reading something. They got to a bench and sat down.  
As Yoora saw that her parabatai wasn’t paying attention to their disscution, she tried something.  
“My cat died today.” she told her.  
“Thats’s great…” Valerie mumbled, not looking up. Yoora had enough of it and snatched Valerie’s book to see what she was reading.  
“So, why are you so interested in… warlocks?” Yoora said curiously.  
“No reason, just interested… Why are you asking?”  
“Well, parabatai, I’d like to read it too… I want to learn more about Bear.” Yoora said shyly.  
“Why do you… oh! You like her? That makes sense why I’ve been feeling butterflies…”Valerie said mockingly.  
“No I don’t like her… but do you like anybody? Please don’t tell me like Clary!!” Yoora told her.  
“Of course not! That brainless b**** is awful! I still don’t understand what Herondale sees in her.” Valerie replied.  
“Ok… Sorry, I have to go somewhere! I totally forgot!” Yoora exclaimed.  
“To do what?”Valerie asked.  
“I have to meet Bear, Rain and Arron.”  
“Great!”Valerie said. “That gives me a full day without you, pain in my ass.”she said while running off to the library.

 

Yoora arrived and saw that Bear’s apartment was unusually quiet.  
“Hey, Bear! Where’s Rain and Arron?”Yoora asked while entering.  
“They can’t come.”said Bear.  
“Oh! So it’ll be just the two of us…”said Yoora, looking into Bear’s brown, warlock eyes. Her eyes were normally blue, but her warlock mark are a bear’s eyes.  
“Do you want anything to drink? As they… can’t come, we’d better start. It’s now of never…” she told Yoora, flipping over her short purple hair.  
“Yeah, sure.” Your responded, but suddenly a portal appeared.  
“Bear, I need to talk to yo—”a strong man interrupted. He was short and had street clothes. If you would’t have known he was a warlock, you could’ve easily said he was a innocent and cute mundane. “Sorry, was I interrupting something?”he asked.  
“Who are you?” Yoora replied curiously.  
“This is Jinho, one of my oldest friends. Don’t get fooled by his cuteness, he’s much more powerful than any warlock you know.”Bear said, looking fondly at the now-identified man.  
“Even than The High Warlock?”Yoora asked.  
“First of all, I’m not cute! I’m… never mind. And, second of all, yes I am much more powerful than him. Nice to meet you, though I don’t really like shadowhunters.” Jinho responded, then looked at Bear. “Since when are you friends with a shadowhunter?” hr said expressionless.  
“Since you left me all alone. By the way, where have you been all this time?!”Bear said furiously.  
“Were you together?”Yoora asked, confused by this encounter.  
“No!”they said simultaneously. “He used to me my mentor, but he left me without any explanation!”Bear explained.  
“Oh. Now I get it…”Yoora said, mostly to herself.  
“So… what’s the problem, Jinho?”Bear asked.  
“This is private matter and, unfortunately, I don't trust a shadowhunter.” he said.  
“Well, unfortunately, she’s my friend and I trust her.”Bear said confidently.  
“Fine. I have found out, through my many sources, the somebody’s been kidnapping young warlocks around the world and I thought you should know… also, I need you to come with me and tell The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus, about this.”he answered.  
“But, I can’t leave Yoora…”Bear responded.  
“Well, if you trust her so much, why can’t she come with us? Or were you planning a date or something?”Jinho said mockingly.  
“I don’t like girls.”Yoora said.  
“Me neither!”Bear responded, almost immediately.  
“Sure.”Jinho said, while preparing the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first part of this story! This is my first fanfic so I am curious about your opinion. Also, please leave a comment and suggestions are always welcome. Thank you!!!


End file.
